Jennah Montana
by actingtoast
Summary: Lilly's Sister Jen comes to town after having toured with her band. Miley doesn't know about Jen, Jen doesnt know about Hannah. What will happen when Jen and Hannah have to sing together? This is my first Fan Fiction Story! Please Review! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Confustion

"She's coming."

"Hide!"

The door slides open...

"Surprise!!!"

"Welcome home Jen!"

"I missed you honey!"

"I am so glad you're home, sweetie."

Jen looked around. A big banner in front of her said, "Welcome Home!" Her family and friends had thrown a sweet surprise Welcome Home Party for her. She was glad to be back. She hadn't been home for two years. Sure, her family had come to visit her, but it wasn't the same.

Jen gave Lilly a hug and said, "Hey Sis, I missed ya!"

"I'm glad your back," said Lilly, "But, I thought your band wouldn't stop touring for another month."

Jen smiled, "I have great news! I asked Mom and Dad to keep it a secret from you until I came home."

"What is it?!!??"

"You know how you are totally obsessed with Hannah Montana?"

"Um, yeah..."

"I am going to perform with her!!! "

"That's uh great," Lilly tried to smile.

"I knew you would be excited! But guess what is even better?!?"

"Uh...what could be better than, uh, this..." Jen didn't seem to sense that Lilly wasn't too excited.

"TOMORROW NIGHT WE ARE GOING TO HAVE HANNAH MONTANA OVER FOR DINNER!"

"Wow...that's a, uh, first."

The rest of the evening went by and soon it was time for bed. Everyone was asleep except for Lilly. She could not sleep. Her sister was the lead singer of, "Loco-Motion," the band. Jen, had left two years ago to start touring with her band. As soon as she left, Lilly had met Miley. Lilly never told Miley about her sister because she was so sad when Jen left to tour, that she tried to forget she even had a sister. She never even told Jen that Miley was Hannah Montana. Now she was in trouble. Miley had been to her house for dinner all the time! But Hannah had never come!


	2. Confession

**Thanks for the nice reviews. I will give my tenth reviewer a shout out!!! Keep reviewing. Tell me what you think should happen next!**

Jen: Wake up Lilly, Today is the Day Hannah Montana comes for dinner!

Lilly: Ha Ha Miley!

Jen: Miley? Who's Miley?

Lilly: Verry Funny, Now let me go back to sleep.

Jen: Who is Miley? (Lilly Starts to Wake up, she realizes it wasn't Miley talking!)

Lilly: Sorry...uh...bad dream?

Jen: Oh. Well anyway, Hannah Montana is having dinner here tonight.

Lilly: Oh Great! (Lilly Says without much enthusiasm)

Jen: What was that?

Lilly: I said, "Thats Great!!!" (She says that with as much enthusiasm as possible.)

Jen: Wanna go have breakfast on the beach???

Lilly: Um, I, uh, wanna spend all day getting ready for Hannah, but you go and maybe meet some new friends and stuff. (Lilly Smiles)

Jen: Ok, sis!

As Jen closed the door Lilly ran to the phone to call Miley.

Jackson: Hello?

Lilly: I NEED TO TALK TO MILEYYYY!!!

Jackson: Ok, don't scream.

Miley: Hello?

Lilly: It's an emergancy, can I come over right now?

Miley: Ok...

Lilly ran to Miley's house. She was in such a rush that she forgot her skateboard. She just ran and ran all the way to Mileys. When she got to the door she didn't just knock on the door, she rammed into it.

Miley: Lilly...LIlly!!! Whats wrong? Why are you in such a rush.

Lilly: What are you doing tonight?

Miley: Hannah is having dinner with Jen, the lead singer in the band, "Loco-Motion." Wanna come?

Lilly: Miley?

Miley: Yes?

Lilly: Jen is my sister.

**How does Miley take it? What happens next? You decide...**


	3. Preparing for the Big Night!

**This is mostly a filler chapter...enjoy :)**

**Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW! I only got 3 reviews! I love reviews, so please review! Give me your ideas!**

Lilly told Miley all about her sister, Jen. She was worried about how she would take it. Miley could get really mad at her. I mean, a sister is not normally something you keep from your best friend.

Miley sat and thought for a while. Finally she spoke.

"Do you have any other siblings I don't know about? Do you have a brother in the Jonas Brothers?"

"Well actually.." Lilly said and they both broke out laughing. Lilly was glad to have told Miley about her sister, but she still hadn't't told her sister about Hannah. Lilly was worried that if she told Jen that Miley was Hannah Montana, Jen would ask why she didn't't introduce her to Hannah. Then she would have to say it was because she didn't't tell Miley about her own sister Jen. Jen would ask why, and Lilly would have to say it was because she missed Jen so much that she pretended she had no siblings to get through the pain. All of this was going through Lilly's head as she talked to Miley. Finally, she realized something. She told Miley as soon as it came to her head.

"Miley?" said Lilly.

"Yeah," said Miley.

"Um, what do we do tonight?"

"Tonight?" Miley asked, forgetting about her dinner plans as Hannah.

"Yeah, at dinner."

"What's wrong with dinner? Oh, no! Is your Mom making the casserole again?"

"No, I hope not!" Lilly said, "It's just that, I haven't told Jen that you are Hannah Montana."

"Well tell her!" Miley said.

"If only it were that easy." Lilly said "I just can't tell her ok."

"Ok. Well, let's go through dinner pretending we don't know each other."

"I guess that'll have to do," Lilly said, "I'll see you at 6:00."

"Ok. Bye." Miley replied.

After she hung up, Miley sat on the couch. Soon she heard Jackson came home. He was smiling.

"Wat up, Miley?" Jackson said, or, well, practically sung.

"Jackson, what's wrong with you," Miley said. She placed her hands on his forehead, "Are you sick."

"Well, I guess lovesick may qualify," Jackson replied.

"Who is she?" Miley said, a little curious.

"Well, she is beautiful, a brunette, my age. She's funny. She loves music, video games, oh and she loves 8 layer sandwiches. We're a perfect match!."

Meanwhile, back at Lilly's house...

Lilly sat on her floor doing her nails. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" said, well, screamed, Lilly.

"Hey Lilly," Jen said.

"Hey, how was the beach?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, It was cute, and funny, and nice," Jen said.

"It doesn't sound like your talking about the sand and ocean."

"Nope, I'm talking about this guy. I met him at Rico's. We had a great day together."

"That's great," Lilly said.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! You can invite a friend to dinner with Hannah if you want."

Lilly ran to her room and told Oliver. She filled him in on the plan.

"You have to pretend you don't know Hannah Montana," Lilly explained.

**Why is Lilly keeping her sister from Miley?**

**Who is this cutie Jen has been eying?Keep reading to find out!**


	4. 6:00

**Sorry , I haven't written in so long...I was soo busy with finals! But, I got a 94 on my Math Regents!!!**

Lilly spent all day getting ready for 6:00! She wasn't excited to have dinner with Hannah Montana, but she was very excited that Oliver would be having dinner at her house.

Lilly's POV:

Ok, Ok! So it's not technically a "date," actually, it's not at all a date but, a girl can hope! Ahh! The doorbell rang. It must be Olvier. I hope I look ok.

Normal POV:

Lilly opens the door and Oliver comes in.

"Sit down," Lilly says, "My sister is still getting ready to meet Mil- uh- Hannah."

"Ok," Oliver replies.

Oliver POV:

Wow! She is so pretty. Wait What am I thinking?!?!?? She probably just likes me as a friend.

Normail POV:

The doorbell rang again. Lilly got it.

"Hey Mil- Uh- Hannah," she said.

"You have to pretend to be more excited!" Miley said.

" OK- HANNAH MONTANA!!! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN," Lilly shreiked.

"Ha-ha-ha HANNNAH!," Oliver chimed in.

Then Jen walked downstairs, beaming.

"Hey Hannah," she said, "I see that you have met my sister and her friend."

"My parents are on vacation in New York City, so it's just us and..."

Then, Jennah looks behind Hannah and see's her crush from the beach.

"Hi," she says.

"Hey! You wanna meet me at the beach again tommorow?" says Jackson.

"You know my brother?" Miley asks Jenna

"Yeah. We met at the beach..."

"So that's your beach crush...That's kind of wierd," says Lilly.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Also, I think I wanna finish this story up...I only have a few more thingd I wanna do with it. After that I wanna write a Hannah/ Jonas Brothers sort of Fan fic. What do you think?**


	5. More dinner

Everyone sat down to dinner. Jason was across from Jen, Lilly was across from Oliver, and Miley, excuse me, Hannah, was at the head of the table.

Oliver POV:

She looks so beautiful. Her hair is so pretty, and she's nice, sweet, and likes to play video games like me. If only we could be more than friends.

Jen POV:

Jackson is so sweet. We have so much in common. We both act crazy, love 7 layer hero sandwiches, and he is the only guy who doesn't care that I'm famous, he just likes me for being me.

Lilly POV:

Just look at Oliver, he's sooooo cute! I wish that he wanted to be more than friends.

Jackson POV:

I am the luckiest guy in the world! Jen is wonderful and she's going out with ME tommorow. I think I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend.

Miley POV:

Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. This is more anoying than Uncle Earl after one of them buttermilk baths. It is so0o0o0o obvious that Lilly & Oliver like eachother.

Normal POV:

Everyone ate their Sushi and had the expected conversations about Hannah's Concert with Jen. The concert was planned for the next day at 8:00 p.m. in the Malibou Colliseum. Ten thousand people would be attending. The Jonas Brothers would open up for Jen and Hannah. Then, Jen and Hannah would do 20 songs together. 10 Hannah songs, and 10 Loco-Motion songs. Finally, all of the dinner chat was over. Hannah left with Jackson. Jen decided to go to bed, so that she was well rested for the concert. Oliver and Lilly sat on the couch, sitting there, just looking at eachother. Then, Oliver pulled Lilly in to a kiss.

"I'm sorry," he replied, and he ran out.

Lilly was shocked. She wanted to follow him, but she thought the kiss was an accident which Oliver didn't want, no matter how much she did want it...she would have to forget about the whole thing.

**Guys, I want all of you to be my coowriters...so in your reviews just tell me some ideas... Thanks**!

**Disclaimer, I do not owm Hannah Montanah, The Jonas Brothers, or the Malibou Colluseum (If it even exists.)**

**I did make up the idea for the band, "Loco-Motion," so nobody can steal it without asking.**


	6. Awkward

That night Lilly and Oliver had alot to think about they both couldn't fall asleep!

Oliver POV: I can't believe I did that, why on earth did I do that? I am such an idiot. She obviously doesn't like me like that, and now I ruined out chances of friendship. Ugh. Wow, nice one, Oliver!

Lily POV: I have wanted to kiss Oliver forever, but only if he liked me too. He obviously doesn't like me, so why even bother thinking about it. Lalalala! I'm not thinking about it! Oh, what can I do? It was amazing! It seemed like he liked me too, but thats impossible.

Normal POV:

That day Jennah woke up at 10:30 to start getting ready for the concert. Sound check would be at 4:00 p.m. and the concert would be at 6:00 p.m. Lilly woke up at around 10:30 also. She had breakfast and went to Mileys house, to help her choose and outfit and get ready for the concert. She also had to choose a disguise outfit.

When Lilly arrived at Miley's house, she realized that she was not the only one who was there. She completely forgot that Oliver was going to Miley's house too. "Should I say something about the kiss?" she thought, "Nah, he probably did it by mistake."

Instead she just said, "Hey Miley, Uh...hi Ol...uh...Oliver"

"Hey, "Miley replied

"Hi, uh Lil, uh Lill, uh Lilly," Oliver replied.

"Ok, whats up with you to?" Miley questioned

"Nothing, " said Oliver.

Lilly Pov: There you have it, he said nothing. Obviousley the kiss meant 'nothing' to him.

"Fine, so you just kiss me and it means nothing to you, NICE TO KNOW!," I burst out. Then I ran outside and cried on the bench in Miley's backyard.

Normal POV:

Miley stared at Oliver, "You kissed Lilly?" she asked.

"Uh..yeah. But, she doesn't like me at all probably. She definatley just wants to be friends.

"If she just wanted to be friends why would she be crying right now?? YOU NEED TO GO OUTSIDE AND FIX EVERYTHING! GOT IT?"Miley screamed.

"But, what if," Oliver started

"If she doesn't like you? Are you kidding, she's had a crush on you forever." Miley said.

"Really?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, now go outside!"

**What will happen outside?**

**BTW, when you review, also tell me what you want to happen in the story.**


End file.
